User blog:Zenkaibattery1/Wizard101 Cosmology
'Introduction' Basically this is just to show the cosmology of Wizard101. There are many statements and feats of the God Tiers blowing up all of existence so this will show what they scale up to. 'Timelines' The Spiral is the Universe. Stated by Bartleby , stated by Blossom , stated by Medulla and it shown visablly by having stars and galaxies within it. According to a writer of the game, each planet in the universe is seperated by space-time, which is further backed up by The Professor in-game. Weirdly enough, each planet has it's own timeline. Should note, according to the same writer, the Spiral does not follow traditional laws of physics, and magic overrules science, so keep that in mind. Furthermore,In the B.O.X quests, it was stated that the past we were looking into was another timeline. In this timeline, the Spiral was being overtaken by the DS academy, whereas in our timeline, the Spiral was fine . Each grain of sand in the Sands of Time is a moment in the Spiral's history/past . The Sands of Time are endless according to Raven who is the narrator of the game . An Arcanum professor states there are other worlds and dimensions. The lead writer states there are other timelines in the game created by the manipulation of time. I asked WoG and the developers if this was accurate. They said it is and literally put it on their website. 'The Reverie' The Reverie is a dimension where memories and feelings are reality, and where all thoughts and matter become dreams. It is the gateway to the dream worlds and there are portals used to enter someone elses dream. The reverie itself has celestial bodies such as stars, black holes and galaxies in the background. Mellori's dream world has stars and galaxies in the background, and each time we are actually travelling to a different memory of hers. Each memory, nightmare, thought or dream, which is infinite, is it's own dimension with stars and galaxies, so it should be universal in size. Reflection Caves In Avalon, there are reflection caves. These reflection caves reflect the world . Each timeline should have its own reflection cave. There are infinite timelines so there are infinite reflection caves. Adding onto the already infinite multiverse. We enter reflection caves so they aren't "possibilities" 'Other dimensions' The other relevant dimensions are the djinni's lamp, each of which is its own dimension, and there are enough Djinni's to inhabit an entire planet so quite a lot, The Astral Plane and The Shadow Realm. 'Speed' In Arc 1 we learn storm magic makes us cast spells as fast as lightning which is Massively Hypersonic+ (Above 1000x the speed of sound) bare minimum. We manipulate lightning as storm Wizards, and other schools can tank and react to this. Unfortunately there are no other speed feats we can use until Arc 3. In Arc 3, we see The Player and Spider fight when time was outside its regular flow. Raven and Spider are beyond the illusion of time and existence, so they should have Immeasurable speed Arc 1 There aren't many direct feats in Arc 1, however we have multiple statements from Arc 2 of feats that were performed in Arc 1. These feats are up to Large Star level '''to '''Multi-Solar System level. It was stated though Morganthe could not master manipulating the stars in the universe, she could destroy them. On top of this, she had pulled Stars out of the night sky. Pulling the stars out of the night sky should be Large Star level '''and destroying all the stars in the universe should be '''Multi-Solar System level Arc 2 Arc 2 is when we reach Universal levels of powers. Adult Morganthe's entire plan was rewriting the Spiral into her image. Rewriting the Spiral should be Low Multiverse levels of power, considering the alternate universal dimensions in the Spiral. "Now that I've reclaimed my deck of shadows, I am going to rewrite the Spiral". "I offer you endless power, join me, think of what we can do. We can redraw the Spiral itself". Near the end, she is about to use The Song of Creation to rewrite the Spiral, but is overwhelmed by its full power.. Shadow Magic is stated to form Reality. It can refine and rebuild reality. Shadow Magic can rebuild reality. Shadow Morganthe was also going to fuse the Spiral with The Shadow Web, which is a direct Low Multiverse '''level feat. Arc 3 All God Tiers at the very least are '''Multiverse level+: The lead writer states in an interview and Q and A that the cosmic three can unravel existence. The Chaos Heart can unravel all of existence . Raven was going to create a new Spiral. The Wizard resets existence and reweaves the threads of reality . Therefore at their lowest the god tiers are Multiversal+, alongside The Player who shares the same rating. And also The Three Titans Category:Blog posts